Shadow Of a Soul
by TheSithWriter
Summary: First ever story. This is a insane harry story, there will be random bashing to all canon people :D and he will be dark.  !Dark Harry !Insane Harry! !Powerful Harry
1. The startled mind

Harry Potter and the shadow's of ones soul.

All like Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Albus Dumbledore etc belong to JK Rowling. If i owned them i would own this site by now xD There will be OCs made by moi.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Pain! pain! pain! thats all a young Harry could feel, his uncle "The walrus" just kept on thrusting..  
>it hurt so much! "Please! P-please..stop!". Young Harrys calls were ignored by all but his magic,<br>suddenly power flooded him "The walrus" felt something go horribly wrong flinging the boy to the floor.  
>He started to scream loud pained screams "PLEASE! STOP IT, I AM SORRY! GOD HELP ME! I BEG OF YOU..."<br>but just like harry his calls went ignored, magic would refuse to help the muggle..knowing the creature got what he deserved.

2 YEARS LATER

The now 7 year old Harry stared at the white walls, his once childish eyes empty showing a shell of boy a loud creak caught his attention. He knew what was going to happen..it always happened at this time,  
>his hour..the witching hour had come, and it was time for the stupid muggles to know there time had come.<br>Harry stood almost lazily, his magic which he had came to call Karia awakened projecting his magic a feminine form appeared infront of him.

Harry chuckled lightly, the beauty before him had decided to change her style for this night; Long silver hair reached down to rest lightly just at the top of her bum, Perky breasts stood firm, flawless skin covered her but what harry found to be most interesting was the purple of her eyes, tracing his childish hand along her legs he summoned a simple silver dress for her.

She could not speak for she had no tongue, due to her playing with harrys mind he had ripped her tongue out,  
>she hugged him lightly as the moonlight flooded the ward before darkness covered the area the once white walls of 's mental ward were stained red. Nothing magical or muggle could remove the blood, this is were he stayed his very own home.<p>

4 Years later

Albus dumbledore had never felt it happen, it seemed these so called "blood wards" became frozen making him think that the young Harry was still at the dursleys this of course was not the case. "Ahh fawkes, its time for him to come home"  
>the said phoenix could only trill in respone but he Albus Dumbledore understood. He waved the fabled elder wand and sent the letters on there way,<br>of course it was a magical process as such he never got to read where the letter to young potter was going he leaned back and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.  
>The phoenix stared at his long time master, regretting ever bonding with such an evil man not many knew but a bond between phoenix and man was unbreakable.<p>

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

The now 11 year old Harry yawned, standing up from his bed he went about his morning ritual spotting his future mistress asleep he started to eat a pre-made meal from his house-elf Morgana, a letter dropped into his lap smiling darkly the potter clicked his fingers it burst into flames as he continued his meal dusting his black slacks he slipped a white shirt on and shoved on his trainers.  
>He stepped into emerald green fire and with a nod of his head he appeared in diagon alley, he made it to the wand shop and entered.<br>"Ollivander, i have come for a custom wand you may step out from behind that old shelf" Said person chuckled and stepped out, staring at the young child.

"Mister Potter, we have waited for a long time..come..we shall gift you a wand" Stepping into the back room he showed harry to a workbench.  
>"Please wave your wand hand over each material and bring me the ones you..feel a pull to." Harry simply waved his hand soon he held DemonsWood,AngelBark and Universal wood. "Very well, please do the same until i tell you to stop." Harry soon had eveything he needed for this wand. Olivander soon finished it,<br>harry had finished his supply shopping. "This wand is balanced perfect for Dark and Light Spells, all branches of magic and of course it was bathed in that bath."  
>Harry smiled. "Thank you.." Tilting his head, and aiming his new wand which hummed with power glowing a dim white it launched a silver curse. Ollivander was killed,<br>by his very own wand..all across the world time seemed to stop as the daily prophet showed the headline..

Ollivander his wands shall forever be in our memories.

Thousands of witches and wizards attended his funeral, including the famous harry potter...

Its ending here :) this is my first ever story i have ever wrote and i am serious here, please read a review if you have any helpful tips please message me or leave them in a review i will read them :) The pairing will be decided as i am new here and am new to some of the language (Hey i am 14) 


	2. The Mockery of his mind

I do not own any of the people created by J.K, i only own those you have never heard of before.

Chapter 2

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat frozen, he looked like a perfect statue the only give away was the slight rise and fall of his chest he look upon the body of a red-headed boy he whimpered as he crawled away, hiding behind a female version of vernon..walking to her harry decided upon the childish approach.."Excuse me...miss, could you tell me how to err..get onto the platform..?" He pouted tuning out her mindless babbling he pretend to hear.  
>Smiling he ran towards the barrier and onto the platform, walking onto the train he had shrunk the bags into his pocket and found an empty compartment at the back of the train pulling out his advanced potion book grade 7 he waited for it to pull off,<br>he was soon interuppted by the rude read headed boy he met earlier "Excuse me, but can i sit here? all the others are full?" Harry mearly stared at him before smirking and nodding the boy sat down and stuck out his dirty hand "My names Ron Weasley" harry sighed, putting his book into his bag he shook the hand "Argonti Lestrange" Ron looked spooked at the last name having heard his father mention it plenty of times.

Minutes after the introduction a bushy haired girl stormed in "Hello, my name is Hermoine Granger have any of you seen a toad?"  
>Harry tilted his head, Ron shook his from side to side until his head whipped around so fast you heard it crack as the girl pointed at Harry and said "Y-your Harry Potter! I have read about you.." Harry instantly switched his personalities.."Begone!"<br>She looked at him scared.."I SAID LEAVE YOU INSOLENT MUDBLOOD!" she turned running away, crying hard. Ron just sunk back into his chair he was instantly afraid of this boy.  
>Standing up the boy stalked out, walking into the next compartment across he sat in an empty seat his hand accidently brushing against the icey-eyed blonde haired female beside him growling she almost screamed "How dare you! leave this compartment now, fool."<br>Harry ignored her, pulling out his text again he simply continued to read until she snatched it from his hands. "Now listen here-"  
>Harry his eyes alight with anger looked at her "Tisk tisk, little pureblood you wish to play games..? do you want to play my game..?"<br>She could feel the raw magic seeping from this boy, no man.

Daphne sat beside him, handing the book back and sunk into the seats.."S-sorry..my name is Daphne Greengrass third year slytherin"  
>He snatched the book back and starting reading again, ignoring her for several moments before replying.."Harry Potter."<br>She gasped and starting tearing up, letting a slow stream of magic to touch harry..he appeared confused as he felt her invade his mind..  
>She cried harder at his shattered mind, slow whispers..whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "Harry..don't you remember me..? We..met..<br>when you were just a few months old.." He chuckled, sighing. "I do not remember my own birthday my dear, let us change..we will finish this later."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This ends another chapter, i have started my plan to slowly open up about harrys past..how he became what he is now..i am sure many of you noticed the name change..this was just to annoy Ron - I hate them all.

Well Goodbye :D 


	3. The Mistresses of his mind

**Chapter 3**

**Harry Potter **

None of the characters you see are mine unless they have never been mentioned in movies or books.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry and Daphne had sat there in silence, most of the trip was boring and he could still hear the excited chatter, outside after what he estimated was around an hour they felt the train pull in. "I will see you in slytherin.." Daphne looked at him.."Harry, they will expect you to go to Gryffindor the self proclaimed "House of light" He quickly noted away her distaste for the house and turned walking out..hearing a shout of "First years allow follow..me!" Spotting the barbarian that had manhandled him as a baby, he quickly turned the over way following Daphne onto a coach pulled by what appeared to be Thestrals.

"Hello Daphne" He soon felt three wands trained onto him, letting out a slightly tut he sat beside Daphne, staring at what appeared to be her friends.."It is wise to put them away, I have not killed in such a long time.." They all glared wands aimed at him..Daphne was quick to put her wand way finally noting who it was.."Hello Harry..you are meant to be on the boats with the other first years..?" He Chuckled lightly and waved his right hand slightly, the three slytherins felt there wands burn in there hands..yelping they threw them to the floor.."Children should not play with wands."

They all seemed to blush crimson and glare at the same time, the dark skinned female had the decency to apologise, soon after they all followed her example and said sorry.."It is fine, you may call me Harry Potter or Lord Potter. Harry will come after I have had my way with you." This was said with such control that for a second they froze, staring at this little first year that dare say he would touch there bodies in that way..

the carriages soon pulled up and they clambered out, harry stroked an invisible creature at the front of the carriages.

Harry kissed each of there hands, smiling all the time. "Goodbye for now, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Bella"

Turning he walked to the entrance hall, leaning against a far wall he watched as the first years all got sorted

"Harry Potter" He looked at the old witch who called his name, walking up to the stool he heard whispers..

"THE harry potter?" "I heard he was in our year.." "He looks so strong..." This was soon followed by loud squeals, he sat upon the stool and smiled darkly as the hat invaded his shattered mind, the hat seemed afraid soon the staff and the great Dumblecock looked on in shock the sorting hat was on fire, sending a weak repulsing jinx at the hat which removed to budge. The child sat there almost bored, soon the hat gave a shout "S-slythern!" Harry pulled the now insane hat off his head and walked to his table.

He decided to sit across from his girls, the great twinkle charm on his deep emerald eyes seemed to glow, soon the girls smiled warmly at him they did not understand it..they could feel him inside of them, everything he was capable off..it was the started of a bond, the hall seemed to register what had happened and low murmurs broke out as they clapped quietly.

This is it for now, I am sorry if it is not good enough but I try my best and reviews make me happy in the pants, what writer would not agree?

Thank you Ceo and Basilisk you have been great helps and hope you read and enjoy this chapter :)

Yes it was short, but I am just starting out call it a practice story or chapter with open office if you wish.


End file.
